Two of The Same
by Asking Ashley for ALexandria
Summary: Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace are shocked when Aslan calls them back to Narnia. To their suprise Aslan tells them that The White Witch has created another Edmund to help her and her wizard friend to take over Narnia. Can Edmund defeat his evil clone?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first FanFiction story. I hope you guys like it!**

Sundays were always the most boring days of the week. You just stay sitting on your bum all day. Pointless. I guess the most likely entertainment I've seen all day was probably Edmund and Lucy playing cards in silence. The only sound was of shuffled cards.. Okay maybe that was just as dull but that's all you could get out from the day.

I'd rather be in Narnia right now. Well I'd rather be there any day then be in bloody England. Cloudy skies lately, hardly any children at play, no entertainment, nothing was great about home any more compared to the other world. In Narnia I wanted to come back home in the beginning but now back at home a year later just shows me I wanted to be back in Narnia.

Eight o'clock just sitting on my bed. Bored still. I was beginning to fall asleep as my eyes were starting to shut before Edmund interrupted me.

"Get your arse to bed now then".

I turned to him as he leaned against my bedroom door, arms crossed and all.

Edmund acted like he was the boss of me. He treated me like I was a child. I'm fourteen I can take care of myself. He was three years older then me but still wasn't the boss of me one bit. But I didn't want to argue one bit with him for I was to tired. Okay so yeah I said it, but he didn't need to know that. I could put myself to rest when I wanted to and felt like it. I didn't need him too but again no arguing.

I yawned "I'm not tired yet. Its only eight".

He raised an eyebrow at me. He wasn't falling for it one bit.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Just get to sleep now aye". he slammed the door behind him as he left my room.

I'm going to hate that gut when he hits his twenties. Edmund tried his best to be as older as he could. His locks were a tad longer and could use a trim but he thought it made him look older. Every year when he grows older he always has to be older than even that. Ed was a pain in the arse but a good cousin I might add by that. Always trying to look after me even at most times can annoy me.

Then there was my other cousin Lucy. A bright young women, well even if she was just a year older than me. I could relate to more obviously then Ed. Sometimes she would stick up for me when Edmund blamed his stupidity on me. But no matter, Lucy was the type of person that could bring me up when I was down, well sometimes at least. But my favorite was when she would tell me great stories when her and her brothers and sister were at Narnia before I had went myself. It made me actually smile but I crinkled my nose when she would sometimes tell me out of the blue on which guy she fancied the most this week. Girls are still so dim. But none the matter I still had my own to say about the last time I had been to Narnia hoping for next times adventure.

Before I knew it it was Monday and I was back in school sitting in class. I was in my own world until my teacher had called out my name. "Eustace Scrubb?" All eyes were on me now. I paid attention.

" I want to go exploring" I told the others and we went walking to down town after school was over.

Lucy was to busy looking at the grocery list to even pay attention to a word I had been saying.

"If you'd like it I could put you up in a tree?" Edmund had told me as we kept on walking.

"Oh, what good would that do?"

"It'll shut that big mouth of yours!"

Lucy looked away from the list and gave us both a hateful look. "Oh do grow up you two".

We looked at each other than looked away. I guess we had forgave each other over nonsense.

Alberta and Harold was my mother and father but I called them by their first names. They were vegetarians so when they sent us out to get them there things they were always quite picky. We went to a few stores and came out with paper bags and groceries. It was time we headed back home now.

If the walk wasn't hard enough it began to rain on us. What great joy the rain had brought for me. I threw the groceries from my hands to the muddy ground and it sure owned me a yell from Edmund saying "Cut it out you fool!"

Lucy screamed as she dropped the bags she had and tried to cover her head from the pouring rain. But Edmund kept groceries in hand as the rain had no bothering to him.

"Pick it up Lucy", he said as he looked at the vegetables that fell from the brown paper bag as that hit the mud.

Lucy enjoyed the excitement from the rain now just as much as I did as we both began to dance around in the rain.

We all ran trying to look for some shelter as we left the soggy food behind. We had came to a bit of shelter finally under a crossing bridge. We were all very cold and out of breath from running, and oh don't forget very wet.

Under the bridge was a few patches of grass that obviously hadn't got hit from the rain so we sat down on what ever there was for us. Well Lucy and Edmund did at least, for I just stood there shivering. I walked over to the brick wall that was surrounding us and leaned against it just beginning to become bored with my surroundings. I wanted this rain to end so I could go home and at least be warm in some better shelter then this. Then the next thing I knew it my leaning had come to an end for this brick shelter because the next thing I knew it I went through the wall and vanished away. Easily after me Edmund and Lucy traveled along as they had fallen through the brick as well.

We hit a grassy ground as we all looked at each other puzzled for a split second. Where were we? We looked at s stream beside us as the water looked fresh which made us then realized that we were now dry.

"Where are we?" asked Lucy picking herself up from the ground.

"I dun no" replied Edmund as he did the same.

"Your at the Western Wilds" a voice said back. It sounded awfully familure to us but we couldn't reach that thought in time before we had got our answer as I then had said "Look!"

The two of them stared to where I had been pointing at and saw the lion himself, Aslan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aslan!" we all shouted out as we ran over to hug the big cat. He welcomed us back as he let us hug his great mane as he greeted us back.

Lucy stayed attached to him, as I let go but stayed aside him as Edmund moved back a little. We stared at him with crinkled foreheads as we looked at him really confusingly. We gave him enough time to stare at his new surroundings as he stayed in thought till we thought he had enough.

"What's wrong Edmund?" Lucy questioned him.

Two minutes later out from our patients he had finally spoke yet barley even answering Lucy's question. "Is this a dream?" he looked to Aslan. "Or are we really where I think we are?"

Aslan stared at him with a settled look as he kept to himself. For he said nothing as the boy spoke again. "I mean it's a good dream I suppose" he said as he held his head with both hands over each other.

Lucy and I looked to Aslan with a smile as we were wondering when he would tell the confused boy that this was all real and not some loony dream. Aslan gave a gentle smile to us then went over to Edmund.

"Your where you think you are Son of Adam".

"Why are we back than Aslan?" said Edmund as it had finally sunk in.

The two of us gathered by Ed now as we were wondering the same thing. We stared at the lion as we waited for our answer to come up soon.

I know I had one more time here in Narnia but not my two cousins. I thought there time here was finished. I guess Narnia never made sense to me than. Aslan could see it in our faces as well that we were all thinking the same thing. Why were we here again?

"I know dear ones" he had finally spoke. We had finally realized that was the only thing he had told us a few minutes later. We were still very puzzled.

"Is Narnia in danger Aslan?" said Lucy placing one hand on him with a gentle touch. That's what we had been waiting to know, thank you Lucy.

"Yes Lucy", he had said back. "Its hard to tell how but the witch has returned".

"The White Witch? How?"

"Yes, and we don't know how this is possible, but it couldn't just happen by itself. Dark magic has been used and she is not alone, she had help".

We got a little more comfortable on our feet as we listened carefully on what Aslan had been saying to us.

"She's trying to take all of Narnia again to rule for herself. But she has a new weapon…"

We waited for an answer.

"Edmund". He looked over at the boy himself, we looked at Edmund too. What was he going on about? Edmund? What about him?

"Me?" Edmund said. "Well….what about me?"

"She has made a clone of you", said Aslan as Edmund looked like all his blood had drained out from his body as it looked like he had just seen a ghost. "But more stronger and this time a version of a darker you".

"Well at least we know who her favorite is", Lucy joked trying to make some humor out of this. But rather than her this was no laughing matter.

"He's mortal yes?" I asked.

Aslan nodded his head. "But Eustace he's more stronger".

I looked to Ed as he said nothing.

"I think we need more practice than" Lucy said as Ed gave her a look till she realized why he had did that. "Well we are good fighters but if this new Ed is stronger shouldn't more practice help us?"

The rest of us all nodded our heads in agreement.

Aslan told us the witch was at a new camp ground but where, who knew. But the witches castle was not it.

All we knew about the new Edmund was the only difference from the real one was that half his left eye was red. Using that it would be easier to tell the two of them apart.

Aslan took us to his camp out which was a few miles from where we had came from from the forest. When we had all got there we were welcomed by three centaurs from opposite sex, two male fauns, and a boy who seemed that he was a least a year older than Edmund.

He wore barley any shield, a sword that hung down from his left leg, and his blond hair hung a bit longer than Ed's. he had a nice face as well.

He walked over to us with a big smile a she held out his hand for us to shake. We shook it with no friendly smile except for Lucy herself, she was not that judgmental with boys.

His name was Lance, Aslan had told us. Than Lance next showed us to our tents from boys to girl from all five tents that surrounded an open space from the forest. We settled into our spaces as we threw our coats we had on in out tents. Lucy had her own as us two boys shared one together. Lance gave us all new clothes to change into and gave us all swords and shields. Lucy looked at her new weapons like she was about to cry.

Night fell upon us as we sat around two camp fires. Aslan went out for watch farther off as the fauns and centaurs stayed at one fire as the three of us stayed at the other one with Lance.

Lance sat with Edmund on logs as I stood near the fire for light as I tried teaching Lucy how to use her new sword properly.

"she's not bad", Lance said to Edmund as he watched Lucy use her fighting skills. He looked at back at him when he realized that he never answered back. Lance new our names so he spoke again. "Edmund".

"Edmund wiped his cold nose and he looked away from lance. "Yeah she is".

Lance could tell that Ed had no interest in getting to know him and even ever calling him a friend. He didn't really like him and it showed very well.

It got awkward between the both of them. It seemed like Lance gave up on Edmund for he didn't talk to him. He had already gave up on him. Lance sighed as he scratched his right arm that was next to Ed as it caught his attention. He had a scar on his arm that went from his elbow. Edmund's eyes almost popped out from this once he saw it. Now he was more fascinated in talking to him.

"Hang on?" Edmund said in a loud British tone not controlling how loud he was in the dark quiet forest he moved his body to Lance. "Where'd that come from?" His eyes had led to Lance's arm. Lance chuckled as he was surprised that he would even want to talk to him now.

"I assume you've heard of your clone friend than aye?" he said. "Course that's why you're here?"

Edmund nodded so he went on. "I saw the little devil myself. He's quick and fought me off…gave me this 'err scar".

Edmund glanced back at his scared arm one last time then looked at Lance. "He's that dangerous?"

"Indeed."

Morning had come and shortly after that we had woke up, had some breakfast, and than we were off again.

Aslan said we would be safe at the moment at Tashbaan, a city built on an island in the delta of the River Calormen. So we headed on South.

I wondered who the witch was really? Never heard of the White Witch of what Edmund had told me some time ago as we were walking. What a strange name, White Witch? But he told me all I needed to know about this fowl person. I was encouraged to not like this person but from all that had been said to me I could already for myself that she didn't please me.

At first it didn't seem like Edmund even liked Lance but now that I glared at them they sort of seemed like they were friends now. All smiles and what not. But it depends though if I even like him, don't know why it was such a bother but to me he seemed he seemed like some one who just took pleasure in himself and always just thought of themselves in being a big hero. Stuck up. But even if you shouldn't judge before you get to know someone I couldn't resist the ability (or choice you might say) to be willing to have such an attitude towards him. He could tell too I think. I suppose it was because he would start a conversation and no peep would come out from me.

"Give the guy a break", Edmund would tell me.

"Oh so I suppose your beginning to like him now aye?"

"I can't imagine why you would be such an arse to him".

I wouldn't say anything after that.

Of course I let loose after a bit and found myself chatting up a bit with this young fellow. Lance told me interesting stories to me and even how he had met the clone Edmund. Lucy couldn't help but want to join in to the conversation. You could tell she was just in for it because of Lance and not just for the stories even if they were quite fascinating of tales. When he looked over to her she would pretend to smile and act like she had interest in what was being said but when he would turn away around she had a look on her face like she was completely bored.

I didn't know how much longer we carried our feet West till I began to get more sunny by each mile we had reached till after two days we had began to finally see an empire starting to all form together each time we got closer and closer.

Tashbaan was built on an island in the delta of a great river.

"Welcome", Aslan had told us all once we had hit the long bridge that crosses us over from the great river. We all looked up as Tashbaan was surrounded by a strong wall that even rise out from the water as it reached by the long bridge from both banks. The river was lined that led to gardens and also some of the country houses.

"Lance will lead you all to where you are staying" said Aslan as Lance stood up more and gave out a nervous cough. "I shall speak to the Emperor and tell him about our arrival".

"Right" Lance answered back.

I thought he would be use to being in charge or taking orders. He seemed like a brave person to take orders from some one. Guess it just shows he's not a total fool of himself and thinks only of himself which can be a pain.

So Lance led us into Tashbaan as Aslan went in another direction once we went through the gates.

It was so hot out and you could tell that we stood out other than every one that had already lived here because the people would just stare at us and a few others were whispering. It seemed like people that lived here never went else where in Narnia because it looked like they had never seen Narnian creatures before. We also didn't blend in other than because we were wearing different things than they were, they preferred long silky big clothes with pointy shoes.

Lance led us up to where the big palace was and around it was small houses around it where we would be staying. Every one else from our group left as us kids stayed back as we went into our small house that we would all share. We made ourselves as comfortable as possible at our new shelter. There was windows but nothing covering them up but only silky curtains that contained almost everything in here. Our beds looked like fancy couches, no sheets nor nothing else. This was as "fancy" as I have ever seen yet here in Narnia. When you would look through the open windows you could see all the people crowded out walking minding to themselves through the hot sun by all temples.

"Why are we here again exactly?" Lucy said to herself as she sat on her new bed.

Lance couldn't help but answer for her as he said "Aslan chose this site best…best far away from the witch".

"Aren't we suppose to be fighting her off and not running our distance?" asked Edmund.

"Well yes of course", Lance said as he looked back and forth at him and Lucy as he spoke. "But before than we need to practice a bit more on your skills alright? Gather a few more troops and then we're good to go". He sounded so calm when he said this.

You could tell by the two of there faces they weren't buying it even if what he said was true it just didn't make that much sense. Narnia was in danger NOW so why would be wait off some more? I wasn't buying it either.

"Troops from here?" I asked.

Lance looked confused as well as annoyed as his bum fell to his bed as he made a sigh as we watched his actions.

"Aslan is keeping you for away from the witch" he repeated. "Your staying here to practice better skills for yourself so you can become a stronger force against her and in the mean time we'll be gathering more people along the way to help us".

We all shut up.

It looked to me by Lucy's face that she settled with this plan as for me and Edmund we did not.

The quietness got to Lance as he left to go find Aslan now.

"Why can't we just fight now?" Edmund said.

Lucy sat up from her bed. "You heard him".

"Yes, Lucy but what if she gathers up a stronger force as well…"

"Yeah" I added on from what he said. "it shan't be any more help for her than it is for us. Making us to strike only helps us more and more less".

"I suppose…" Lucy said really not wanting to agree with us. Of course she would agree more with Lance than any one. Or more importantly if Lance said this was Aslan's decision any way she would go with it in a heart beat. But than she decided to say what she thought. "But two boys aren't going to destroy the clone any better by themselves. We're better off just fallowing with the plan."

Edmund and I gave each other a slow glance at one another. We were not going to go along with this still.

"So we'll just try it out for yourselves", Edmund said as I agreed as we went to our bags. Lucy looked at us waiting to see if we would go on before she would ask anything. We got out bags, dumped it out, and began to pack food into it from what ever we had in our little house. Then grabbed out swords.

"Now what are you two doing?" she said almost sounding worried. "have you lost you're minds?"

We didn't answer her till she gave out a sigh.

"We can take care of the clone ourselves", I said. I through the bag over my shoulder.

We both walked out from the little house and walked away. Lucy came out yelling at us saying we were dull as boys really are and we could get ourselves killed. But she basically gave up when we yelled back to her and said we'd be alright and nothing more. She left back inside the house. We didn't want her to worry but we felt like we needed to do this and besides I think we'll do fine.

People stared at us just like before but now with confused faces wondering where the to of us were going. We had reached the way out before we heard Alsan's voice.

"What's the rush Son's of Adams?"

We turned around as we saw Aslan right behind us, so close we almost we almost accidentally hit his nose with just turning around. But he barley even flinched but only gave us a gloomy look as his green eyes looked like they were about to tear up but they only glistened. We didn't even know what to say but not answering him wasn't the answer. We felt our hearts hurt as we felt guilt from almost leaving. But this wasn't just like any feeling of guilt but like works from the lion himself.

"We're sorry Aslan" I said as the two of them looked to me now.

"We thought we could just fight the witch off for ourselves" Edmund added on taking blame as well.

"Do you not trust me in what I've had in mind?" Aslan said.

We had finally said nothing. Its true though, we weren't exactly going on with his plan and we just wanted to do what we wanted to do. Or what we thought was the best way to go. But now thinking about it some more Aslan was more right than the both of us. We were ashamed and didn't exactly know what to say. But only "Sorry". after apologizing Edmund and I looked to one another and frowned.

Aslan looked at us now. Not in a sad way nor in a bad way. Like he wiped away all our troubles and forgave us so easily that it was now forgotten. He let out a small smile that now left us troubled.

"Perhaps you may receive what the two of you would like", the lion said as we listened carefully. "Theres a camp site back down in the forest by the stone table. We suppose it belongs to the witch. Care to join?"

We nodded our heads with a smile.

"Then we leave tonight".

That night we were ready to leave now. We rested a few hours before and ate a filling meal.

Aslan had gathered a few amount of the men from Tashbaan for now as they got horses to ride on along the way back over there. Two were given to us as well. Finally Aslan was done getting everything settled with and now it was to go so we headed out.

The trip back from Tashbaan from the stone table would take two days…again.

In the morning we all stopped for a break to rest for a bit and to eat for a while. You could tell we all needed it but it was a good thing we weren't in a desert any more. I walked past every one who sat in the grass we had come to as they ate what they had brought along as they all talked to one another and even laughed.

Then I saw a familure face that made me confused for a bit til my vision took it to me closer each time I had moves closer to it. It had been Lance, sitting by himself under a tree just eating by himself. I couldn't help but go over there and sit aside him as he gave me a small smile for his mouth was full of food. In didn't smile back.

He swallowed his food and looked at me.

"Maybe it was best to come out now", he said. "Even though you should you should have listened to orders in the first place". He smiled.

"No…" I said back. "Ed and I know what we are doing". I looked to him as he turned away, I think he was affended. "Not that you or Aslan don't kow what your doing either though".

"Yes but still", said Lance putting what was left of his food down on the other side of him from where I had been sitting. "The witch has no other weapon other than a sword. I suppose you've heard about her wand that turns you into stone?" I nodded. "Well it has been destroyed by your cousin so now what could she do now that she is back? She had nothing now'.

"That's why she made another Edmund but of a clone. Because that would be here only strongest weapon". he nodded as I thought for a second as I let all this information sink in my head as it all came together. "Then why hasn't she died yet?"

"Here Edmund" he said as he clutched his arm as I noticed a scar he was trying to hide. I was confused by it so I looked away.

**A/N: sorry that i havent updated in a while but i will try to update as much as i can. i have been really busy latetly. but anyway hope everyone liked this chapter =D**


End file.
